Gravestone
by redyatamisaki
Summary: In responde to an Imagine Your OTP prompt.


**In respond to an Imagine Your OTP prompt.**

Misaki trudged up the hill like he did ever Sunday morning, up to the large brass gates that held the graveyard within. He never missed one Sunday, not when he was sick, not when he was injured, and not when it was below freezing, like today. The gatekeeper recognized him right away and let him in with a nod in greeting. Misaki was a regular here.

He walked down the narrow path, flowers in hand, shivering and burying his face into his red scarf that Kusanagi had forced him to wear before going out. Snow was blanketed everywhere, covering the trees and laying on the ground. It would have been a pretty sight if it wasn't for the sorrow the teen felt as he walked along.

He finally reached his destination, and kneeled down at the gravestone. He brushed it off and cleared away the sticks and stones that littered it in the following week, before putting the bouquet of flowers under it, removing the decaying ones from last week. The flowers he brought were always a combination of blue and red, symbols of the lives they shared together. Misaki traces the name on the stone with his fingers. Saruhiko Fushimi.

Misaki began talking like he always did when he came.

"Hi Saru, I'm back, he started. "Christmas is in a few days and its really fucking cold out. In fact, I'm freezing my ass off just standing here. Not that I don't want to be here, I do. I just wish that God could maybe turn down the cold for a little bit."

He paused, looking up at the sky. "If there is a God, that is. I mean, how could God let you die the way you did? Without us having resolved anything? Without me telling you my feelings? Its just not fair." He sniffled. "Why did you have to jump in front of that stupid blue who was trying to stab me? I'm sure I would've been fine. I'm a big boy and was too far for it to kill me. But it killed you. Its not fair. Why did you do it? I thought you hated me . I hated you, or at least tried to. I could never really hate you. I mean, I love you."

Misaki wiped a tear from his eye before continuing. "I wish you could talk back, and that it wasn't just me standing here talking to you. I need answers. I'm slowly dying inside without them. I cant eat, I cant sleep, and everyone tiptoes around me like I'm going to break. You wouldn't have though. You would've forced food into my mouth and taunted me until I felt alive again. I need you. I can't do this on my own."

"Maybe if I had payed more attention to you you wouldn't have left in the first place. Is that why you left? You always refused to tell me. But I know it had to have been my fault. Everything is my fault. Its my fault your dead Saru, and I'm sorry." Tears were silently streaming down Misaki's face and he hiccupped, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"This is my first Christmas without you here. I mean, we haven't been celebrating together for a few years, but that wasn't because you were dead. I wish we would have spent it together anyways. I always thought of you on Christmas. Did you know my first real Christmas was with you? My mom never got me presents or did anything special. But you wrapped me a bunch and stuck them under the tree, and we decorated the whole house. It was the best day of my life. And I still wore the headphones you have me even when you left. When we were fighting each other you never commented on them though. I wonder why."

"Remember the times we got into snowball fights? We would always end up soaked and getting sick the next day. I remember how you would always hide in trees and sneak attack me, yelling 'Got you!' before running off and hiding again. I may have acted mad, but I was actually having a lot of fun. I always had fun when I was with you."

"I guess I thought that by joining Homra we could have a real family, the one we never had. We never had many friends and you didn't like talking to people. I wanted you to open up. You always seemed so upset all the time. I didn't know you didn't want that. You should have said something. I'm sorry."

Misaki smiled softly, still crying, and ran his finger over the top of the gravestone. "I love you Saruhiko. I love you so much. And I hope you'll be waiting for me when I come up there to meet you. But I have to go now." He placed a kiss on the angels head that sat above the grave. "Ill come back next week. Bye. I love you."

He turned to walk back down the path, when a giant glob of snow from the branch above him plopped on his head. He looked up in surprise, then laughed. "You got me again Saru!" He heard a soft breeze that almost sounded like Saru's chuckle, and he headed out of the graveyard, smiling the whole time.


End file.
